


I'm Fine, V

by bckeybarnes



Series: Venom x Reader x Eddie [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Good Boyfriend Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Multi, Poor Reader, reader on her period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bckeybarnes/pseuds/bckeybarnes
Summary: You get home from work only to discover you sat at work with fucking blood in your underwear. To make things worse, you’re sick so now whenever you sneeze you feel just great.OrYou're sick and on your period so you ask your bf's to love you





	I'm Fine, V

The day started off surprisingly good.

You woke up to Eddie asleep on your boobs with his arms wrapped around you protectively, Venom practically making you his new host as he fucking submerged you in just…  _Venom_. But you woke up feeling fresh and ready to start the day.

An hour later was when it got somewhat worse… okay, not worse, but certainly not better.

You started sneezing. At first, it was a small sneeze that made Eddie jump as he washed your hair in the shower as Venom ‘washed’ your inner thighs, with his tongue, but it made both of your boyfriends stop what they were doing.

“Ah, sorry, babe. It must be allergy season already.” You laughed it off and Eddie just agreed with you and continued to wash the soap out of your hair.

“Let’s hope you’re not getting sick. Maybe take some medicine to be sure,” Eddie said as he planted a soft kiss against your forehead before stepping out of the shower. 

“I’m not sick, I can’t be. I wash my hands all the time!” You exclaimed and Eddie chuckled. 

“Sure babe, whatever you say.”

* * *

A low groan escaped your mouth as you laid back on the couch and let your hands rest on your lower stomach as if your palms would become a heating pad for your cramping uterus.

“Baby?” Eddie’s voice echoed through the apartment and you gave him a soft hum as a reply. He walked out from your shared room and gave you a smile, amusement floating around his eyes.

“Shut up, if you even say I told you so I swear to god you won’t get a blowjob for the rest of the month.” You growled and Eddie’s smile turned into a frown. You laid your head back on the couch and closed your eyes. “Love you.” You whispered and felt Eddie lift up your legs so he could sit down and have them rest in his lap.

“I know you do. We love you too.” He said softly as he placed a hand on top of your hands. “Want us to rub your belly?” He asked and you nodded still keeping your eyes closed as Eddie manhandled you into his lap, your back now against his chest. You could feel his heartbeat against your back and you let out a soft moan once Eddie began to rub your abdomen, humming softly. 

“God, why do periods have to exist?” You whined as you laid your head against his shoulder and Venom immediately came out and began to pepper your face with kisses, causing you to open your eyes. “I mean, honestly! Periods literally ruin people’s lives, why the  _fuck_ do we have them?” You growled against Venom’s lips as he gave your lips gentle pecks. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I wish we could help,” Eddie mumbled as Venom nuzzled your neck, letting out a soft rumbling sound. “Venom, you’re stressing me out, man. Y/N is fine, calm down.” The rumbling stopped. 

“I’m fine, V. Don’t worry ‘bout me.” You said and closed your eyes again. 

“ **JUST WORRIED.** ” Venom said and you let out another hum. Venom huffed and began to give your neck gentle kisses. Before you could say anything, Venom beat you to it.  **“NO MARKS THIS TIME. ONLY BECAUSE YOU DON’T FEEL GOOD.** ” You smirked, opening your eyes slightly. 

“Aw, is the big bad Venom going soft for a sweet little girl like me?” You gasp in fake surprise and Eddie chuckled while Venom nipped at your skin gently before licking it, causing you to let out a soft moan.  

“ **ONLY FOR YOU.** ”  

 


End file.
